Talk:Cain
Over six years ago, an earlier reader wrote an age old question. Below is my answer (Feb. 2, 2016) Who is Cain's wife? How did she get here? Did God create her too? Is she actually Cain's sister? 20:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you for the question. Cain's wife was part of the "sons and daughters" begat by Adam (Gen. 5:4). It should not be assumed that the main characters are always mentioned in their birth order. A careful reading of the lists of sons in many cases will indicate this. So yes, Cain married a descendant of Adam and Eve, but not necessary his sister. It could have been a grandniece, far removed from Abel, or one of the other unmentioned "sons and daughters." :: Since Adam and Eve had Seth when they had reached an age of 130, we learn several things from Cain taking having a wife soon before that. First, it is proof that not only the men, but the women, were capable of having children at advanced ages. Second, we learn that marrying near relatives was not forbidden at this point. All through Genesis we find this practice continued. The Law introduced this prohibition about 2500 years later after the humanity had suffered thousands of mutations. In the beginning mutations were at a minimum. :: It Cain's wife was his sister, and they had mated as soon as she was able, then the couple could have had many children and even grandchildren -- a whole village in fact -- by the time Cain killed Abel. It is also possible that he had more than one wife -- at the same time, or in succession -- and build a community that would inhabit the city of Enoch which he would build and name for his recorded son. When we leave room for human nature to take its course, questions like these do not derail our faith. SouthWriter (talk) 21:47, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sons of God - Angels or Sons of Seth? The phrase "sons of God" can mean angels (whether fallen or righteous) or the sons of Seth (there are others, but these are the most popular and accepted meanings). This article says that the "best interpretation seems to be that these were the righteous sons of Seth". The phrase does mean righteous people when used in the New Testament John 1:12, Romans 8:14, Romans 8:19, Philippians 2:15, 1 John 3:1-2, but likely means angels when used in the Book of Job Job, 1:6, 2:1, 38:7. There is no reason that righteous human beings would produce giants with unrighteous human beings. However, angels and humans could produce together giants; at least, it is more logical to believe. The purpose of the flood then slightly changes if the "sons of God" are angels/demons: if demons are related to the human race, then salvation could also be given to them; the flood would then have been used to rid the earth of the half demon-half human people. I probably did not explain this well, but here is a link that explains it better: * https://reasonsforhopejesus.com/nephalim-sons-of-god-genesis-6/ Verses